


Aftermath

by Rum and Flamingo (icedtears)



Series: Fruitmates [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Angst, post Punk Hazard fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedtears/pseuds/Rum%20and%20Flamingo
Summary: Fruitmates of two unrelated devil fruits were rare.Having a triad fruitmate link with three unrelated devils fruits was unheard of, but they made it work.Until they didn’t.-In which Punk Hazard happens, and Kizaru is not happy.





	Aftermath

Fruitmates of two unrelated devil fruits were rare.

Having a triad fruitmate link with three unrelated devils fruits was unheard of, but they made it work. 

Until they didn’t. 

Borsalino had been out when the duel at Punk Hazard was planned and commenced, visiting Marco under the guise of attempting to garner more intel about Whitebeard’s movement. Out of the three of them, he was the most receptive to their collective emotions (though he hid it well), so they decided to host the duel when they knew he would be gone for a long period. 

It wasn’t easy, fighting the other, but it had to be done. Conceding would show weakness in not just the person, but the Marines as a whole as well. It had hurt Sakazuki, to inflict that vital hit to Kuzan’s leg, so he let the ice spear connect with his side as retribution. They later told Kuzan and him that they had been fighting for ten days. 

Borsalino was only supposed to be gone a week. 

Sakazuki was alarmed into alertness when a beam of light slammed him out of his hospital bed and into the wall. He groaned loudly, but said nothing. There was no wound, probably just a large bruise forming, but he knew he was lucky. He weakly turned to face the only remaining Admiral. 

“...Borsalino…”

“What? Did you think distance would dull your anger? Would dull pain, ne?” The light Admiral stalked forward, eyes unseen behind the glint of his glasses. “Ooh, I knew the second what was going on when you took that first hit to your shoulder. I didn’t make it back as quick as I wanted to because Sengoku refused to tell me which island had been chosen, ne.”

A heavy foot came down on the last wound that Kuzan had done, and Sakazuki had to grit his teeth, sweat building on his forehead. Borsalino would kill him, in the blink of an eye, and there was nothing the now Fleet Admiral could do. No one matched Borsalino’s speed.

“‘Ino. Let him go.” Resting heavily against the door, panting, Kuzan stood on a leg hastily made of ice. It was rough looking, created in haste to get to Sakazuki’s room.

“Ooh? And why should I? He has proven that our bond means nothing, if he is willing to fight you over something so trivial, ne?” The white booted foot pressed down harder, forcing Sakazuki to take a shuddering breath. “You thought it was foolproof, letting me leave when I did, didn’t you?”

“‘Ino…”

“Ooh, no no. You don’t get to call me that. I am very angry at the both of you.” The sentence was ended with a pointed glare in Kuzan’s direction. “Mostly at Sakazuki, but you as well, Kuzan.”

“...’Ino, please…” In a split second, Borsalino’s right index finger was lit up like a tiny star, and he slowly started to lean closer down to Sakazuki. Kuzan pushed himself away from the doorframe, reaching out in attempt to freeze the Admiral’s hand, when a loud voice boomed in the small room. The light blinked out and the room warmed up as Vice-Admiral Garp entered, a large smile on his face.

“Boys! It’s good to see you all feeling like spry young ensigns, but this is a hospital! Don’t want to anger the nurses, do we?” The older man walked over to Kuzan, hefting the injured man’s arm over his shoulder and letting him relax into the hold. Garp ushered Kuzan over to the unused empty bed in the room, looking over at Borsalino as he did. The tall man said nothing, glaring once more at Sakazaki and then at Kuzan, before beginning to glow.

Two cries of “‘Ino! Wait!” went unheard as Borsalino blinked out sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written because I wanted Kuzan and Sakazuki calling Borsalino "Ino" and I decided to throw it in the Fruitmates 'verse!


End file.
